Once we were many, now there is but a child left
by FacetiouslyRebelliousCelsius
Summary: As far as Llamanic can tell he's always been alone. then again, he can only remember till his 6th birthday. Albeit barely remembering anything about his past family, he can never erase the memory of monsters destroying the place that he called home. AU Altered character age. Older dipper. Not twins, but still siblings. Has witcher elements. Most likely to be a harem fic
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

 **I do not own gravity falls.**

 **chapter's just an intro, that's why it's short as hell. Grammar is shite. This is an AU fic, means that I get to change a lot or several facts and what not.**

 **Help in improving is always appreciated. Flames will be donated to the hobos who'll need your burning flames to warm their frigid bodies.**

* * *

The sound of steel cutting through air, permeated through the woods. Sounds of grunts and groans accompanying it.

The sudden sound of what is akin to a revolver's cylindrical bullet chamber rotating rung through the air.

Then, another sound of bullets piercing flesh and bones was heard. Occasional thuds from booted feet accompanied by heavy thuds from somekind of limbs with clawed digits pierced the cacophony of the forest.

A soul crushing roar pierced the cacophony of the forest. Immediately silencing the whole forest.

The huff and puff of a teenager not older than 17 was the only sound that did not get silenced by the roar.

The unknown teenager's right hand slowly made its way behind him, and threw a circular object infront of him. A scaly tail swatted the makeshift bomb away from it. It exploded and created a smoke cloud large enough to briefly cover both of them.

'God damn it! That was my last experimental bomb.'

The teen frowned. He won't need it that much but he always hated using one. Using one means gathering ingredients. It so happens that the ingredients needed to make this anti-monster bomb can only be found in several areas around the world and no where else. Not to mention that creating one is a slow and tedious process. So all in all, creating one is fucking annoying.

He shook himself from his thoughts and quickly got out of the smoke cloud. He smirked. Who thought that mixing grapeshot and dragon's dream had this kind of effect. He made it so that dragon's dream would not quickly combust but spread it when the grapeshot exploded.

He quickly formed the sign for Igni and aimed at the smoke filled area. Just as expected, the whole area that was covered in smoke spontaneously combusted.

The beast emitted a loud cry of pain before going down like a tree.

"6 bullets, a bottle of special blade oil, and my last experimental dragon's Grapeshot." He finished with a sigh. "All of that for a forktail"

"You'd think that after years of technological advancement and the creation of guns, it would be easier to kill monsters?" He said. He slowly unlatched the latch on an odd shaped mask. The mask was made so, that only the lower half of the teens face would be completely covered by ebony colored leather and metal. The mask had a bullet proof glass to protect the wearers eyes shaped like a visor. The lower half looked like a gas mask, only a lot more sleeker than the somewhat bulky design. The teen was also wearing a leather coat with small chainmail paddings on its shoulders, chest, shoulder blades area, and upper arms. Underneath the coat is another layer of chainmail(1). Strapped behind him was a longsword with a cylindrical object akin to a revolver's bullet chamber merged with the crossguard. Which also looks bent(2).

"evolution and adaptation, huh?" he glanced upwards. "letting monsters adapt and evolvejust to survive the modern world. Thus gaining the ability to withstand bullets and low grade explosive, what a cruel way of pushing humanity forward" with his piece said, he walked towards his destination, clipping his metal mask besides his .454 casull raging bull. Every step taken, decreases the distance between the place that will be the mixing bowl of action and weirdness in Llamanic's life...

"Gravity falls, Oregon...huh... Hopefully this doesn't blow up on my face, like in Idaho."

* * *

 **Little author's note:**

 **(1) the coat looks like the standard witcher 3 Kaer Morhen chest armor and a leather tail coat attached.**

 **(2) Dante's sword in DmC devil may cry, ya know the one where he gets to be a punkish sexual deviant and all that jazz. Imagine Rebellion with a revolver bullet chamber merged inside its crossguard.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a chapter to progress some things. As promised, longer chapter.**

 **PM me for suggestions/advice/flames or watev**

 **probably needs a beta.**

 **next chapter:Wooden spoons shall smite thy foe.**

 **Current chapter: The sound of an apathetic kid's grunt: Meh**

* * *

A yawn escaped the mouth of a petite brunette haired girl, as the girl changed her position so that she sat on her bed. Her dainty hands scrubbing away the signs of sleep on her eyes. She stood up and stretched her arms outward, letting out another cute yawn. She lazily glanced at her alarm clock, still not fully awake.

6:40 AM

Her body suddenly stood there, rigid. Her closed eyes slowly opening. "6:40 AM!" She yelled. She quickly ran into her walk in closet and picked a random sweater, knee length skirt, stockings, headband, and a pair of shoes. She dressed herself as quickly as possible. She quickly rushed out of her room's door, down the shack's staircase, straight towards the dining room's table.

"Good morning Mabel how's th-"

She didn't let grunkle Stan finish his question and quickly snatched a bowl of oatmeal and bread with egg on it. She ran out to the door and dropped the bowl of oatmeal in front of a waiting waddles. Waddles quickly plunged his head into the bowl and proceeded to devour the oatmeal with abandon.

"Goodbye Grunkle Stan, bye waddles, bye Soos!" She chirped, simultaneously saying goodbye to the three people she called family.

"Bye dude!" Soos replied. While waddles and Grunkle Stan only grunted a goodbye.

She quickly got in the golf cart that was obviously have been used for a long time. She grabbed the key that was under the cushioned seat and plunged the key inside the key slot. The cart quickly roared to life and purred. She grabbed the gear shift and stepped on it...

* * *

-gravity falls highschool-

The loud sound of a ringing bell spread through the area, as teenagers of different ages quickly filed in and got to there assigned classes.

We find one Mabel Pines seating on her golf cart trying to parallel park between a red pickup truck and a van.

"Ughhh I don't wanna be late again!" She groaned, still trying and failing miserably on parallel parking. "Stupid parking lot..." She whined again.

"If it helps, why don't you not just do whatever it is that you're doing" a masculine voice said behind Mabel.

"Eeppp!" She jumped, unfortunately she was still inside the cart. "Ouch..."

The voice chuckled.

She turned around, still lightly rubbing her head to ease the pain.

Behind her stood a teen with thick and messy hair which almost covered his brown eyes. The teen was also slightly taller than Wendy, wearing a denim workers cap with a slightly flat top with a silhouette of three claw slash design right at the middle. A white shirt and a black thick zipper jacket with a thick collar. He also wore faded blue jeans. Her cheeks was painted with a very light tone of pink. He had a very handsome face. The kind of face that made women swoon.

"-ink you can show me the way?"

Mabel was shook out of her daydreaming by the unexpected question. "C-can you repeat the question again?" She asked sheepishly. She gave him a nervous smile.

"I asked if you could show me the way to the principals office?" He said giving her a reassuring smile.

"Sure!" She replied, finally getting her emotions under control.

"This is the gymnasium where we get to play sports. It also has a built in indoor pool" she said "there's the clinic and finally, here's the library!" She finished in a jovial tone.

After leading Nic to the principal's office, the principal immediately asked Mabel to give him a tour around The school. She quickly refused, arguing that she's already late for her second period. Vehemently she may have resisted, she was forced to say yes because of the principal's offer for her: be excused for today's classes.

After that lunch came by quickly. Teenagers walked the halls, all headed to the place where nutrients are served. The cafeteria.

Llamanic stood in the middle of a line, patiently awaiting his turn for food. He reassessed his situation and decided to skip lunch, seeing that he already ate biscuits while Mabel toured him around the school.

He left the line and headed towards the exit. His attempt to leave the cafeteria was immediately foiled by a feminine voice which yelled for his attention.

"Hey, Nic!" The cheery voice of Mabel pines greeted him.

"Hey, what's up?" He greeted back.

"You're not going to eat?" She asked, tilting her head and giving him a questioning gaze.

"Not hungry"

"Well, since you're new here, wanna hang out?" She asked. I couldn't help but glance down at her sweater. It was so brightly colored that it kinda hurts my eyes.

"Y-yeah sure, got nothing much to do anyways" I confirmed.

"Awesome! Come on they're outside"

We slowly made our way outside. I spotted a group of eight people. Seems like this is Mabel's little clique.

"Hey guys!" Greeted Mabel.

A series of greetings was thrown towards Mabel in response to her greeting.

"Hey hambone, who's the new guy?" Asked a male of tall stature.

"Name's Nic"

The group gave me a series of glances, trying to appraise me.

"Not bad. You really attract odd people Mabel" said the red head. She seems pretty nice. Tomboyish at best.

"Really? But this is my most normal form." I quipped.

"Oh har har. You know what I mean" she replied.

"So, care to introduce yourselves?" I asked, remembering that I still didn't know their names.

"Name's Wendy"

"Pacifica Northwest"

"Tambry"

"Hi, I am Candy!"

"And I'm Grend-"

Suddenly the bell rang, accompanied by the sound of alarms.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"A bear must be near the school" answered Wendy.

"Well that's a thing" I said.

"You used to this kinda stuff" asked Mabel

"Used to hunt" I started. "My...uncle? Yeah, uncle. My uncle thought me how to stay safe when being near bears, then left me in the bear capital of america to "test" me"

To say the least, my tale either left them slack jawed or skeptical. Can not really blame them since I myself still find it unbelievable.

"So, any protocols I need to know? Stuff I need to do whenever this happens?" I asked.

"Nothing much, just don't get eaten and stay inside" Said the blond male.

"pretty straightforward" I said. "Welp, lets go"

* * *

I sat on a chair, gazing out the school through the windows of my classroom. My eyes never leaving the edge of the forest, just where the foliage ends.

After being locked inside the school until gravity falls' local hunters arrive with the police, it was pretty normal. We just moved on with classes. This kind of situations must occur pretty often, seeing that the locals see this as normal. All of them not even batting an eyelash. Not even caring if a bear suddenly appeared on lunchtime in the middle of town, at its school no less. But, I guess I can leave this to the professionals. But the moment they fail to do their duties, I should be able to stop the bear. Hopefully, the beast doesn't show up somewhere I am not near.

I turned my head forward. Seems like the teacher is talking to me.

"Mr. Cha-Chassuer-Chassuer, is that correct?" He asked. My Surname is and will always be hard to pronounce.

"Yes sir." The man who stood infront of me was very lanky with disheveled sandy blond hair. He wore a standard green polo shirt.

"Ahh, splendid. Now if you will, what is the answer to number 5?"

looks like this day will be quite long.

"4 Mr. McKoligens"

* * *

The day passed by with nothing interestng happening, except a bunch of bears running around school and hunters hot on their heels. Odd. I sensed something malicious on them.

As I walked towards my way home, a finger tapped me on my shoulder. I spun around and looked towards a female teenager with a very...attractive physic. she wore a t-shirt that ended on her toned stomach, her sleeves having series of small holes that ran downward each sleeves. I must say that the shirt she wore, accentuate her...delectable chest. She also wore denim pants that puts emphasizes her luscious legs.

"yes?" I asked. Still sporting a stoic face.

"Come here as fast as possible" she said while slipping a piece of paper inside my unoccupied hand. She quickly left me on my own. I take a look at my hands. There's a piece of paper, and written on it is an address to a cafe called...

"6 cat's inn and cafe?"

Looks interesting honestly, but first for my equipment.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Said a creature with its skin taut against its body; it exhibit spinal disfiguration, giving it a hunchback-like appearance. Its teeth sharp and disfigured; its limbs become much longer.

"Of course, as long as you're willing to pay" said a shadowed figure. The only thing that is visible is its glowing red eyes.

"I don't mind paying!" it screamed.

"perfect" It's red eyes narrowed eerily.

* * *

 **Battle next chapter.**


End file.
